The Hot Hot Trail
by The Labradors
Summary: Sometimes you just have to go with a gut feeling


**The Hot Hot Trail**

Hannibal Heyes and Jedediah "Kid" Curry (cousins, partners and best friends) had found a decent place to make camp and wait for Lom Trevors. Lom had told them there was a job he needed them to help him with. They knew any job "well within the law" would help achieve their amnesty. As they began to set up for the night Kid glanced at Heyes and asked was he ok. He had noticed during the ride that day Heyes was beginning to look pale. Heyes said "Kid, I am fine. Told you the other five times you asked I am just tired. Didn't sleep good last night". Kid just looked at him and said "tell you what Heyes, try and take a nap and I will start supper. I will wake you when it is ready". "Nah, I really need to help. You can cook, but I can make the coffee". "Heyes, as we both know your coffee leaves a lot to be desired, so please take a nap and I will take care of everything". Heyes looked at him feigning hurt feelings at the comment, but secretly he really wanted nothing more than to lay down and try and sleep for a while. Kid cooked the two rabbits that they killed earlier in the day and made coffee. When everything was ready, he went to wake his partner. Heyes still did not look good to the Kid. He woke him up and told him to come eat something. Before he was even fully on his feet, Hannibal Heyes ran to the tree line and began to throw up. Kid went to him immediately. When the wave of nausea passed, the Kid grabbed Heyes by the waist and led him back to his bedroll. "Heyes, I didn't think you were ok. I kept asking all day if you were ok because you looked pale to me. Now this. You are NOT OK"! "I think I might have a stomach bug or something Kid. I really don't feel good all of a sudden". "There's no way I can eat anything. Can't hold it down".

This concerned Kid more than he would let on. He didn't know why. Just a really bad feeling he had. After all, over the years, they both had their share of illness-colds, flu and stomach bugs.

"Heyes, I'm going to get you some water to drink. Won't make you eat anything, but you need water". When the Kid gave him the cup Heyes just looked at it making no attempt to drink.

"Drink some Heyes, you need it". "Don't want any, still feel sick". "I understand that, but you need it". "If I throw it back up it's your fault" said Heyes. He drank it (and promptly threw it back up). "Told you so". Kid helped him lay down promising he wouldn't make him drink anymore until he felt he could keep it down. Heyes closed his eyes and went right to sleep. Kid knew he needed rest. After he finished eating, Kid cleaned up and checked on his partner. He felt warm but not hot. After about an hour Heyes woke up and began to throw up again. This pattern would last most of the night. Finally before dawn, he felt slightly better. He was able to fall asleep and actually rest.

When Heyes awoke the Kid was drinking a cup of coffee watching him. "You better this morning"? "Yeh, don't feel like I want to throw my guts up. Feel a little weak, but a lot better than last night". Kid got up and took Heyes a cup of water. "Now drink". Heyes looked at him and with a slight smile (knowing the Kid was just worried) said "what is it with you and trying to pour water down my throat"? "Heyes, just drink. You lost everything and more last night and I don't want you to get dehydrated". He did as was instructed of him. Kid then asked did he feel like coffee or any food. Heyes told him no it was too soon and his stomach wasn't in that good a shape yet. Lom was supposed to meet up with them about a mile from their camp so they loaded everything up and headed to the rendezvous point. About an hour after they arrived there, a rider was coming down the road in their direction. It was Lom. "Hey guys how you-Heyes you look a little sick there boy, you ok"? "Better than last night Lom, just a little bug that's all". "Well, glad you feel better than you look. You going to be well enough to ride today? We are going to stay at a small cabin I own for a day or so and then I am taking you to see a good friend of mine. He has a job that he wants someone he can trust to do. I told him about you two, not everything of course, but I also mentioned you are extremely trustworthy. You also need a good paying job". Heyes said he would be find to ride, then looked at Kid and said "Lom, what is this job that he needs done anyway"? "He is moving. He has a lot of valuables and needs someone that would never dream of stealing anything to help. I told him that you two would never ever consider stealing anything. Now would you"! Kid and Heyes looked at each other and burst out laughing and said "No Lom, never ever", in unison.

By the time they finally began their journey, it was already apparent this would be a very hot day. They made sure they had plenty of water before hitting the trail. Heyes, despite what he said, was still feeling a little queasy and out of sorts. He knew it would pass. The three riders were in no hurry. Lom did not have an actual deadline to have them at his friend's house. They rode, talked and shared stories. As they rode and the day grew increasingly hotter, each would take a sip of water from their canteen except Heyes was not taking in as much as either Kid or Lom. The hotter it got the sicker he felt so he didn't want anything on his stomach. Kid still felt something was not quite right. The feeling of concern for Heyes returned. He looked over at him and asked him was he ok. Heyes just nodded. Kid was going to make sure he watched him closely!

Hannibal Heyes did not feel well. He did not feel well at all. He felt more nauseous than before, his stomach hurt and now his head was beginning to throb something awful. He was slightly dizzy also. It was so hot outside but he could not understand why he was not sweating.

Kid looked at Heyes for what seemed like the 100th time in under and hour and knew immediately he was in trouble. He reached over and grabbed the reigns to Heyes horse to stop it. "Heyes, what is wrong"? Lom stopped beside Heyes. "Heyes answer me, what's wrong" asked the Kid. Heyes acted as though he didn't hear the Kid talking to him and looked over at Lom and asked slurring his words "Lom, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a while".

The Kid grabbed the canteen Heyes was "supposed" to be drinking from and found it was still full. Instantly both he and Lom new Heyes was dehydrated and was also confused. A symptom of heat stroke. Kid put his hand on Heyes forehead and found he was burning up. "Heyes look at me! Look at me! Tell me what is wrong"! "Feel sick, stomach really hurts, head hurts….really dizzy". Before either Kid or Lom could jump off their horse, Heyes began to fall sideways. Kid didn't know how he did it but he caught Heyes before he hit the ground. Lom was there instantly also. They very gently lowered Heyes to the ground. "Oh my god Lom he's burning up" the Kid said. "Kid, we have to get him in the shade fast" said Lom. They picked Heyes up and carried him under what little tree cover there was. Lom ran back to his horse and got his canteen. "We have to try and cool him down and fast" Lom stated. "Kid, soak his bandanna and start to wipe it over his body. I know there is a stream somewhere close. I am going to find it. I will be right back". Kid did as he was told all the while telling his partner he was there and to hold on, everything was going to be ok.

Lom rode back shortly and stated he found the stream. They had to move Heyes to it and fast. He was afraid what would happen if he got any hotter. He helped Kid put Heyes on the Kid's horse. Kid Curry jumped up behind his cousin and held on to him tightly. Lom took Heyes horse and tied him to his own. They took off for the stream and the only way they knew how to help Heyes. Once there, they began to remove all of his clothing. Kid picked up his cousin and held him close as he waded into the water. He sat down, holding him as the cool clear water began to take effect on the extremely hot dry skin of Hannibal Heyes. Lom gave Kid a canteen and told him to make Heyes take in some water. "If he spits it out or throws some up, give him more. He has to get water into his body". "Lom, how far is your cabin? Is there any way we can get him there soon" asked Kid. "It's at least another hour from here. Let's see how far down we can get his body temperature before we decide to move him". After about forty- five minutes Kid was water logged and cold but he didn't care. All he cared about was Heyes. It did seem he was cooler. He had Lom check to make sure also. They agreed he was cooler and brought him out of the water. During this entire process Heyes was unconscious. Once out, Kid dried him off and redressed him. They agreed to try and move Heyes. They begin to ride to Lom's cabin where Heyes could be cared for properly. He drifted in and out during the ride. Kid had to stop twice while Heyes threw up the water that had been poured down his throat. Each time Kid poured more down him. Finally the cabin came into view. Lom got off his horse and went inside to make sure everything was ok. He had not been there in a while and didn't know if any critters occupied it now. All was good. He went back outside to help Kid with Heyes. They gently slid him off the horse and carried him into safety. He was laid on the bed and undressed again. Lom went outside to take care of the horses and unpack the gear. When he returned, he found the Kid wiping his cousin down with a cool wet rag. He was speaking to him in such a gentle manner that it was hard for Lom to see this man that loved his cousin more than life itself as anything other than what he truly was, a compassionate honorable person who deserved a new life. He vowed he would fight harder to obtain the amnesty they had worked so hard for.

Lom cooked while Kid sat with Heyes. He would not leave him even to eat so Lom brought supper to him. After a while Heyes finally fully opened his eyes. He was met with

weary blue eyes etched with extreme worry. He felt a cool cloth on his head which felt very good since his head still hurt pretty bad. "How do you feel" asked Kid. "Not too good. What happened. Where are we" asked Heyes. Lom was beside him by now and answered "you are at my cabin. You are safe here. You don't remember what happened do you". "I remember a little" answered Heyes. Kid spoke next. "Heyes, why didn't you tell me you were still sick. Why didn't you tell me you were not drinking your water because you obviously could not really hold it down. What happened was this. You got dehydrated from constantly throwing up the night before and the fact it was so hot today and you were hardly taking in water today. What little you did drink you sweated out. This was a dangerous combination of events and you got heat stroke. You stopped sweating then. Your body got too hot and you really got sick. I knew something was wrong. I knew I should have kept a better eye on you. Don't you ever do something like this to me again do you hear me Heyes"! Heyes looked up at his cousin and smiled. "I love you too" was all he needed to say. Kid looked at him with tears in his eyes, both knowing how much they needed each other. Lom stood quietly by and let them have their private moment.

It was two days before Lom or the Kid would let Heyes out of bed, much less ride a horse. They poured water down him until he thought he would float away. There was no way he was dehydrated anymore. Heck, if anything he felt he had become his own water source.

On the third day, he was well enough to ride. They agreed but they would take it slow and easy. Lom laughed when Kid told Heyes that from now on when he had a feeling something was not right he was going to hog tie him to something until the feeling went away. That way he wouldn't end up with more worry lines that he already had. "Well lets wait until we do this job and get paid before you tie me to something" said Heyes smiling. He knew the Kid would watch out for him, no matter what he had to do.


End file.
